I Freaking Love You
by Brina711
Summary: Hidden illicit activities. Good or bad? one-shot


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters/settings not mine. JK's...**

* * *

><p><em>"It seems I'm forever doomed to make a fool of myself when it comes to you, correct?"<em>

Her loud moan echoed brilliantly in the stone room, the emerald bedding a heap at their feet, her nails digging into his shoulders, causing him to bury deeper in her.

_"Your girlfriend is downstairs."_

Her legs tightened around his waist, heels pressing hard into his arse, her toes clenching and unclenching with every wonderful, familiar, amazing sensation he casued.

_"Don't you think they'll wonder where you went? This party is in honor of you, afterall."_

His tongue was hot and heavy in her mouth, nipping at her plump, cherry red lips.

_"We really shouldn't do this," she whispered, but he had her pressed against the wall, his lips on her neck._

His hands were everywhere. Her breasts, her hair, between them, gently, but firmly, touching her, trying to aid in bringing her climax.

_"You didn't seem to care back in seventh year." He looked at her pointedly, his hair mussed, tie hanging loosely about, some of the buttons from his expensive shirt ripped off. Her dress was pooled at their feet, she clad only in her knickers (the dress hadn't called for a bra) and heels._

She bit harshly into his bottom lip, muffling her cry of pleasure as she came, his hands holding her tightly to him. He spilled into her, groaning hoarsly into her mouth, tasting blood.

_"It was only supposed to be a one-off then." She knew he knew she was lying. Everything was always taken to extremes when it came to them. Anger, hatred, happiness. They never dated. But every girl knew that calling Scorpius your boyfriend was a privelege that wouldn't last. He was so flippant. And besides. There _had _to be something going on between him and Weasley. The way they acted always suggested there was more to their relationship than was seen. That kiss in the middle of the Entrance Hall on graduation day only confirmed everyone's suspicions. The way his face softened when he kissed her, his hand splayed on the small of her back possesively. The way she arched her body into his slightly, like they fit together perfectly. The way his hand cupped her face, carresing her cheek like it was the last time they'd ever see each other again. The kiss broke, but they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity._

_"I'll wait for you." She was going away for two years. To America. She had been accepted in an exchange program for withches and wizards. A chance to see a different side of the world._

_She smiled sadly. "You'll find someone else." They both knew it was true. He wouldn't last two years celibate. Hell, she wouldn't either._

_He pulled her close, crushing her to him, his face burried in the space between her neck and shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him there. She giggled when he licked her neck. He chuckled when she playfully shoved him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, crushing his lips back to hers. She broke the kiss when she felt his erection lightly pressing against her. "Goodbye, Scorpius."_

_"How about a quick go in our favorite broom cupbard?" he smirked._

_"You're a bloody wanker," she accoused, laughing lightly._

_"Only when it comes to you, love," he winked, kissing her cheek. He felt her still under his touch. She was angry? "What now?" he asked, irritation lining his voice._

_She hadn't missed it. He called her 'love'. He never said _anything _like that to _any _girl. "Why couldn't you have told me before I decided to go to America?" she demanded, stepping away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Told you _what_?" he growled._

_"That you're in love with me!" she screamed, tears pricking at her eyes. She could've turned down the offer and stayed with him. What, did he want her to go?_

_Scorpius' face softened. "I thought it was quite obvious how I felt about you."_

_"You never told me."_

_"Did I have to?"_

_"It made it seem like it was only fucking on your part."_

_Scorpius rolled his eyes. But a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist, discreetly pressing the lower regions together. He moved his lips to her ear. "I fucking_ love _you," he groaned in her ear, pressing his face in her neck. "So much," he added._

_Rose pulled his face to hers and kissed him, pressing her tongue into his mouth, against his, as chastely as possible. "I love you too, Scorpius," she breathed._

_"Son."_

_They didn't move away from each other, only turned their heads to Draco Malfoy. _

_"Owl me tonight, gorgeous," Scorpius said, pressing one last kiss to her lips, before leaving with his family._

They laid together on his bed, him drawing lazy circles on her exposed abdomen, her absently pulling her fingers through the pale hairs on his chest.

"I missed you."

She looked up and smiled, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his jaw. "I missed you too, Scorpius."

"How many guys were there?"

She sighed. She had anticipated the question. But did he have the right to ask her that, since his girlfriend was waiting downstairs with the rest of the partygoers? "How many girls?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I only fucked gingers." He dragged his finger down the side of her face, lightly brusing her breast, to rest on her hip. "None of them were like you," he admitted, closing his eyes, waiting for her to start yelling.

"So why're you dating Lily, then?"

He opened one eye before the other. "Rose," he groaned. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I wouldn't?" She pushed him away from her, pulling the covers over her exsposed body.

"No, you wouldn't. You don't even give me time to explain myself! Bitch," he muttered, laying on his back, rubbing his eyes.

"Bastard," she hissed back. "You're cheating on her. For what? A good fuck before you take her in this bed tonight? Pathetic, Scorpius. Even for you," she snarled. He felt the bed shift as she stood, dropping the blanket on the bed before searching the cold floor for her clothes.

"Is that all I am to you, Rose? A good fuck?" he demanded, getting out of bed, pulling on his boxer-briefs (Rose had always liked them best. She always enjoyed teasing him about how, even after they'd shagged, she could instantly arouse him.)

"That's all I am to _you!_" Rose was slipping the dress up over her hips. Scorpius almost drowned in the sight of her half-naked and bitching. She was so _hot _when she was yelling at him.

"Rose." His voice was clouded with lust. Her eyes dropped down and landed on his stiff erection. She licked her lips. He let out an invoulintary groan.

"I fucking hate you," Rose hissed, hastily pushing her dress and knickers back off as he pulled off his boxer-briefs and made his way back over to her, kissing her hard when he got there.

"Funny. Because I fucking _love _you."

* * *

><p>"First he disappears, and now you tell me Rose left early? She didn't even say hello to me," Lily cried into her mum's shoulder, Hermione biting her lip, clearly not saying something.<p>

"Just say it, 'Mione," Ginny said. "She needs to hear it, I suppose."

Hermione sighed. "Honey." Lily looked up at her. "Rose didn't just come back to visit."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, sniffling. "She still has a whole nother year in America."

"She came back. For Scorpius."

"So? She left him. And he came to me. I love him, Aunt Hermione. I really do."

Ginny sighed. "Darling, you're only in seventh year. He's living his life now, you do realize? And...there was obviously a lot more to his relationship with Rose than we realize. Do you understand?"

"I don't understand."

"We're not saying what they're doing is right, but we can't stop them. They're both adults now, and believe us, we _will _have a talk with them later about this, but-"

"But stop crying, and enjoy yourself while your boyfriend fucks your cousin, mmkay?"

"Dominique!" Hermione and Ginny both exclaimed, appaled at her language.

Dom shrugged. "I'm just being truthful. 'Sides, they fucked all seventh year, so it's really Lily's fault. She invited Rose to Scorpius' birthday party and expected Rose to be okay with everything? Sorry, Lily, but you were asking for this. And he didn't come to you. You told me _you_ went to _him_. Obviously, he felt sorry for himself, didn't you see how he and Rose stayed away from each other at Albus' goodbye party, thingamajig? And you were there, offering yourself to him, and he took the chance."

"You make me sound like some whore!" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"Have you guys shagged yet?"

"No! Of course not! I'm still a virgin!" she flushed at the last part, and lowered her voice.

"Not after tonight, you weren't going to be." Dom smirked. "How did I know? Lily, I'm older and wiser than you. It's _so_ cliche that you were going to give him your virginity for his birthday. Plus, when I got that tampon from your bag? I found condoms."

"Lily Luna Potter!" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe you! You should've at least come and talked to me about this! I would've taught you the contraceptive charm for extra protection!"

"So, basically, I think you're jealous of Rose," Dom said.

"What?"

"You used to follow her like a lost puppy when were younger, and when you got to Hogwarts, you tried to bejust as good as her at everything. Then she and her secret boyfriend broke up, she left for two years, and you took him. And to top it all off, you invited Rose to his birthday party and expected to fuck him while she sat downstairs and didn't know any better? That's quite cunning, cousin, but still a bitch move."

"I think you need a hangover spell," Hermione said, standing and pulling Dom with her.

* * *

><p>"We are horrible people," Rose said, though it was breathy and hard to understand. Her hands were burried in his hair as his head moved expertly between her legs the way he knew she liked. "Oh, <em>fuck<em>, Scorpius," she groaned, hips bucking. She yanked a little too hard on his hair, indicating she wanted his mouth on hers. He stayed between her legs. "Malfoy, please," she begged, bucking again. "I want you in me - Ohhh!" As much as she loved the feeling of his tongue in her, that wasn't what she needed right now.

He could feel she was teetering on the edge. Rose was literally shaking, fighting her release. He slowly kissed his way back up her body, his mouth stopping at her breast, but she roughly pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hard, softly crying into his mouth when his fingers pressed inside of her and she lost control.

* * *

><p>"You're an ass hole," Rose muttered as Scorpius sucked hard on a spot on her neck. He grunted in response. "I wanted <em>you<em>, not your fingers or your tongue," she hissed, arching into him when he nibbled at a sensative spot. His hands rubbed sexily over her body, and she knew what he was asking. "Fine, yes - ohh, sweet Merlin - yes, it was bloody brilliant," she groaned. "Now, can you _please_ shag me agan?"

The lovers froze when they heard a knock on the door. "Shit," Scorpius breathed, tearing his lips and hands from Rose's body. The door began opening, and they both sat up, Rose pulling the covers over her chest, Scorpius covering his lap.

Draco stepped in, his eyes closed.

"We're decent, Father," Scorpius said. Rose dropped her head in shame.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. "I don't know how long you planned on staying up here, but you're missing your own party, Son. People are ready to go home, but they haven't even seen you yet. Get dressed and come down stairs." He turned to the door to leave, before turning back the last second. "And, Weasley, please do put some clothes on as well, Lily knows about these ilicit activities, and come down stairs."

* * *

><p>"I'm breaking up with you."<p>

Scorpius let out a laugh. It was rude, but honestly, wasn't it quite obvious that they were already done? "I know, Lily. I'm sorry it had to happen like this." Rose flushed bright red and gave an apologetic smile as Scorpius tugged her along, making his rounds to the guests.

It felt good having Rose's hand intwined in his. They'd deal with their parents in the morning. Because after he had chatted with the guests, and what not, he was taking his girlfriend back to his bed to show her _just_ how much he fucking loved her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hope y'all liked it. Sorry, but I doubt I'll finish my other uncompleted stories. It's been too long to pick them back up now._


End file.
